


a shot in the dark

by portions_forfox



Category: Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portions_forfox/pseuds/portions_forfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She broke off her rant to stare him down defensively. “Yes,” she asserted. “I’ve done it lots of times. Psh, like…” She pulled an <i>oh please</i> face. “Lots of times.” || Spoilers for 1x6, “Thanksgiving.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shot in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle XIV. Prompts: skirts, hands, quiet.

“See?” Jeremy grinned. “That wasn’t so bad.”  
  
“It was very bad.”  
  
“Not  _terribly_ , though.”  
  
“It was terribly bad.” Betsy jerked open the drawer of her childhood dresser, shoved it closed again. “I thought I was never going to have to sing the Gobble Wobble song again, and yet there I was, gobbling and wobbling.”  
  
“Come now,” Jeremy offered, leaning his palms back on her twin-size bed. The springs creaked under the pink Disney bedspread. “Being a child isn’t  _all_  bad.”  
  
“Maybe if you’re a child!” Betsy squawked, turning around with her purple Princess Jasmine pajamas in hand. “Which, believe it or not, I am not!”  
  
Jeremy looked stricken. “No, yes, of course, I believe you.”  
  
“I don’t think you do!” Betsy shrieked, whipping his arm with the pajamas. ( _Ow, ow, what the—_ ) “I think you think I’m just a little child like  _alllll_  the rest of them,” she accused, waving her hand around to encompass the entire household.  
  
“No, I—I don’t!” Jeremy insisted shakily, whilst a Barbie ballerina figurine fell from the headboard and hit his shoulder.  
  
“You know why my mom’s having us sleep in the same room?” Betsy squealed on, hands going to her hips. Her voice was quite nearly in a separate stratosphere at the moment. “It’s not because she thinks we’re dating—ohhhh no. I’ll tell you why.”  
  
“Do,” Jeremy urged distractedly—these My Little Pony pillows were surprisingly comfortable.  
  
Betsy went on unhearing, “It’s because she thinks I am  _so far_  from engaging in sexual intercourse with you that I literally don’t know what it entails!”  
  
Jeremy looked up sharply. “ _Do_  you know what it entails, Betsy?”  
  
She broke off her rant to stare him down defensively. “Yes,” she asserted. “I’ve done it lots of times.  _Psh_ , like…” She pulled an  _oh please_  face. “Lots of times.”  
  
Jeremy gave her a look.  
  
“Okay, so a couple times,” she acquiesced. “With a gay man still in denial. He cried. It was a sad experience.”  
  
Jeremy tilted his head at her. She had on a pair of conservative gray tights with a run from the knee up the inner thigh and a plain white shirt under which her pink bra was visible. Maybe the Cinderella lamp was an unintentional aphrodisiac, or maybe it was just another bout of his Very Tragic Case of Sex Addiction, but Jeremy was perhaps the slightest bit…turned on? “It doesn’t have to be,” he informed her sexily.  
  
Betsy opened her mouth to say something else, but then closed it again. She narrowed her eyes. “Dr. Reed, are you—hitting on me?”  
  
He shrugged, flashed her a glamorous white smile. “You can call me Jeremy if you like.”  
  
“Are you hitting on me on my  _Little Mermaid comforter_ ?”  
  
Jeremy winced. “It’s possible.”  
  
Betsy’s hands went to her mouth. “Oh my god.”  
  
“Hey! You said you weren’t a child, so I thought you might want to, you know…” Jeremy waved his hand frantically. Betsy did not step in. “…prove it.”  
  
“Oh my lord, Dr. Reed,” Betsy shook her head. “You are a despicable human being.” She tilted her head. “But you make a valid point.”  
  
In one quick movement Jeremy reached for her wrist and pulled her into his lap—it may not have been as smooth as he’d hoped, considering Betsy’s knees were uncannily wobbly, so she nearly slid off probably to gain a concussion on her way to the floor, but he steadied and they managed. “Wonderful,” he whispered, his lips smushed to her eyebrow. “But we have to be quiet.”  
  
“I don’t care—let them hear the sounds of my adulthood!” Betsy declared, grossly.  
  
Jeremy grimaced. “Actually, no, I’d rather not get pummeled by your father, thanks. He has a rather bulkier build than I.”  
  
“Fair enough—whoa, how’d you get your hands under there so fast?” Jeremy had already pushed up her skirt, and his fingers were tugging at the edge of her underwear. White cotton, plain. Apparently literally anything could get him going these days.  
  
“There was a run in your stockings,” he explained, kissing at her neck.  
  
She looked down, gasped—“You ruined my stockings!” Jeremy wasn’t particularly keen on this conversation veering towards the destruction of stockings, so with one fell swoop he slipped beneath her panties and slid a finger along her wet slit. “Ho boy!” she exclaimed. “That’s—not what Dante did!”  
  
“Was Dante the gay boyfriend?”  
  
“How’d you know?”  
  
“Shot in the dark.”


End file.
